Friendship across Dimensions
by mrastounding
Summary: *previously called "Crisis on Two Equestrias"* inspired by "Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths" They have defeated the greatest of foes, overcome countless obstacles, but now the Mane 6 face their greatest test to date: can the Elements of Harmony help dispel a darkness when they ARE the darkness? au *currently being reworked*
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

As cliche as it sounds, it was a dark and stormy night when the security doors in the halls of a crumbling castle were forced open, revealing three figures, all of them unicorns. While two of them, obviously twins given their matching door-to-door sales-pitch clothing, were almost yellow in color, while the other, was garbed in somewhat regal attire, looked to have been born in the darkest shadows. Approaching a vault door, the pitch-black pony declared, "No time for common courtesies," and started to rip the door off it's hinges. "Way to be stealthy, Sombra," one of the two business unicorns declared. "Yeah, do you WANT us to be caught?" the other quipped.

"Wouldn't matter anyway," the one apparently known as Sombra barked back, "The moment those doors we went through were forced open, it allowed a distress flare to go off: our enemies are already on their way here." The two brothers could only stare wide-eyed as the vault doors were thrown aside. Approaching the various cases, all holding things of great value, one of the brothers declared, "Mind if I take this one, brother?" "Not at all, brother my dear," was the reply. Taking out a bottle of some strange tonic, the unicorn tossed it at one of the holding trays, breaking the container and causing the box in question to start dissolving.

Acting fast, the dark unicorn used his magic to grab onto the item inside: a rainbow-colored gem that looked a lot like a small egg. "After all this time, we finally have it," the first yellow unicorn declared, the other following up with, "The Universal Scrambler is now ours." Nodding, Sombra declared, "Now things are bound to change." He had just enough time to put the gem in a pouch he was carrying to find the alarms in the area starting to blare.

Horror appearing on the groups faces, they looked out one of the windows to see two shadows approaching their location. "Run," the twin ponies declared together. Taking off with haste, they quickly took notice that the doors they were going through were being plowed down behind them. Taking a chance, Sombra stopped and used his magic to weld the latest set of doors they'd passed through shut.

"That won't slow them down for very long," he declared, opening up a floor grate and slipping down into it. One of the twin unicorns had just started to follow when they noticed the door beginning to fade from existence, most likely due to the use of a powerful spell or potion. "That's not going to slow them down at all," the slower of the two brothers deadpanned, jumping down just in time for their two pursuers to pass above them.

Sombra, having found an old maintenance hatch, jumped down to a lower level and looked up at his two comrades. "What are you waiting for?" he yelled up at them, as the rumbling from back in the building became more pronounced, "Hurry up, you two!" Looking at each other briefly, one of the brothers sighed and stated, "I think it's time we closed shop, Sombra." Realizing what he meant, and that his brother was likely thinking along the same line, he shouted, "NO! We still have time: we can make it out of here together." "Get yourself out of here: your crystal attire hurts my eyes," the brother who hadn't spoken earlier declared as the two of them closed the hatch, despite the plea in Sombra's eyes not to do so.

The two unicorns had just barely had enough time to realize what they'd done before one of the pipes burst sending them flying into a figure in the shadows, who quickly forced them into the corner. Getting there bearings, the visibly gulped as they looked upon a mean looking yellow pegasus and a zebra dressed in tribal garb, the later of which clearly having plenty of potion making prowess under her belt. The shorter of the two unicorn brothers, noticing that his twin had yet to get back on his feet, looked up at them and stated, "I don't suppose we could talk this out?"

The pegasus responded by giving the pair a glare that was the stuff of nightmares. Yelling out in pain, and realizing that they weren't getting out of this alive anyway, the shorter twin yelled out, "Alright, stop! My brother and I are down to our last sale anyways." Smirking at his brother, he declared, "So let's give them something straight off the assembly line." "Will do, brother," the taller agreed, reaching into his bag, "Trust us: it's to die for." With that, he pulled out a bomb detonator and pressed it.

Line break...

Sombra had just gotten back onto the streets of Ponyville when he was temporarily thrown off balance by a HUGE explosion coming from the ruins of the Castle of the Twin Sisters. Getting a somber expression knowing full well what it meant, he declared, "It won't be in vain, my friends." "Sombra!" yelled out a shrill voice that he knew all too well. As he guessed, when he turned around he came face to face with six of the most feared beings in all of Equestria: the industrialist who knew no honesty: Appleworm, the planner of all things panic-related, Poison Pie, the greedy fashionista: Anomaly, the daredevil loyal to only her own interests: Spectral Bash, and the two beings that helped keep the other members in line: Alicorn Nova Falter and her dragon assistant, Spear. The only bright side to them showing up together like this is that it was proof that his partners had managed to take care of the cruel pegasus known as Galeforceful and their Zebra shaman Yacoeb.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he fumbled around in his bag for a certain piece of equipment, even as the head of the group known as the Cornerstones of Havoc declared, "Did you REALLY think you could out-maneuver my new tracking spell?" "I promise that this is as far as you'll get," Poison said in turn, "and I NEVER break a promise." "I've got a promise of my own," Sombra deadpanned, taking out the device he had been looking for, "I'm going to make sure that the actions Flam and Flim took will help me make sure that Harmony WILL be achieved." The group tensed up as the device began to respond to the ambient magical signatures surrounding them. Just as it seemed that a fight was imminent however, Sombra declared, "But not quite yet..." As soon as that was said, Sombra activated his device, making it seem like he vanished into nothingness. With everything that had just happened however, the members of the group, but ESPECIALLY the one called Nova, knew that things were RARELY that simple.

To be continued...

Author's note:

Just to get this out of the way, here is the line up of comparison points for the characters in the world of the Elements of Harmony and that of the Cornerstones of Havoc:

Sombra = himself (sort of)

Flim and Flam = Flam and Flim (you know what I mean...)

Zecora = Yacoeb

Spike = Spear

Applejack = Appleworm

Fluttershy = Galeforceful

Pinkie/Pinkamena Pie = Poison/Poisonous Pie

Rarity = Anomaly

Rainbow Dash = Spectral Bash

Twilight Sparkle = Nova Falter

Of course, these aren't the ONLY characters that will be given a look through the dark mirror, but there wouldn't be any point in showing them all now, would there? Don't worry though: I'll be sure to give you a heads up about it when it DOES happen. Until then, be sure to remember to say hi to your friends in the Brony/Pegisister community.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

Okay, so here's the thing: I'm assuming that, like myself in recent times, you guys aren't that big a fan of how so far this is more-or-less copied word-for-word out of an animated film. Between that, and the fact that while working on a possible future story I noticed that this story was doing it already, I decided to skip the hassle of trying to write an entirely new story and sort of…combine the two. However, while the overall plot is the same, I honestly am having a bit of trouble working out some of the characters, so unfortunately this story will be on hiatus until further notice. Many apologies for the inconvenience and I hope that my other stories will keep you entertained in the meantime.


End file.
